Leyenda de sirena
by Nea Kagamine-chan
Summary: Rin, es una sirena que tiempo atras, salvo a un niño de ser ahogado, este descubre su secreto pero promete guardarlo, Rin a cambio le da su clave de sol, pero... tiempo despues el mar se ve en peligro, y solo las sirenas le pueden salvar, pero para eso, todas necesitan su clave de sol, ¿que hara rin?, !entra y descubrelo!
1. Recuerdos

**Cuando veas "leyenda de Sirena" en tu cuarto o donde sea que estés, enciende la luz y no te acerques mucho a la pantalla, ¿Ok?**

* * *

En una estrellada noche, un niño de más o menos ocho años, caminaba por la orilla de la playa, él solo, nadie le acompañaba, vestía ropas elegantes, al parecer era hijo de una familia adinerada, este se encontraba descalzo, miraba hacia las estrellas, iba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que no se fijo por donde caminaba, y por accidente piso una caracola rota, este se sentó en la arena y con el agua salada, mojo su pie, por lo menos, para limpiar la sangre, este empezó a llorar un poco, puesto que con el dolor, y más la sal de mar en la herida, era obvio que le dolería, pero, escucho una voz, una voz muy dulce, quiso saber de dónde venía, así que, saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y con este vendo su pie, se puso de pie, y empezó a seguir el sonido de la música, cada vez se hacia mas fuerte hasta que, sentada en una roca, estaba la portadora de esa magnífica voz

_"A la eternidad, a la eternidad"...__Mentira, la que me destrozó__  
__Con la espuma yo me reuniré__  
__Ah~ Y mi voz te llegará__Ah~__"No te preocupes, no te preocupes"__  
__Yo estaré bien__  
__El engaño, te perdono__  
__Solo quiero que tú seas feliz__  
__Ah~ Y mi voz te llegará..._

_Ah~~_

Cuando esta termino de cantar, el niño se acerco a ella, y pudo verla claramente, eran casi idénticos, cabello rubio, ojos azules, ambos de tez blanca, el chico la miro detenidamente, esta estaba descalza, llevaba dos pulseras en uno de sus pies y otras dos en su mano izquierda, unos shorts amarillos cortos, y una camisa floja de tirantes blanca, su cabello estaba suelto y en encima de este, llevaba un lazo blanco con forma de orejas de conejo, era muy linda, y su voz era muy dulce, el niño se acerco a ella y esta le volvió a ver con la mirada curiosa.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto la niña

-etto...s-soy Kagamine Len y, ¿tu? –pregunto nervioso

-soy Ningyo Rin –dijo mirando hacia las estrellas

-es un lindo nombre, pero ¿qué haces aquí? –pregunto viendo que esta se encontraba sola

-espero los fuegos artificiales –dijo mirando hacia el cielo

-pero… -Rin le volvió a ver –de aquí no se ven bien, sígueme, yo conozco el lugar perfecto de donde se ven completamente todos –dijo tomando la mano de Rin y empezando a jalarla.

Rin al bajar de la roca y empezar a seguirlo, simplemente se empezó a tambalear y cayó al suelo, dio un pequeño gemido de dolor que el rubio escucho perfectamente.

-¿estás bien? –pregunto preocupado

-si, solo… me he caído, todavía no puedo controlar mis piernas, Gomenasai

-¿eh?... ¿controlar tus piernas?

n-no importa, o-olvídalo –dijo moviendo los brazos mientras se intentaba parar de nuevo, el, la agarro de los brazos y la ayudo a impulsarse –arigato

-n-no hay problema –dijo sonrojado al ver la sonrisa de la niña

Y así, ayudada por Len, rin llego hasta el faro, que para su suerte, tenia elevador, por que si no, imaginen el martirio que hubiese sido para ella tener que subir todas esas escaleras. Justo a tiempo habían llegado al último piso, cuando empezaron a brillar en el cielo, los fuegos artificiales.

-¡Sugoi!, parecen corales explotando en el cielo –exclamo rin

-¿corales?-pregunto curioso el rubio ante la comparación, pero no tuvo respuesta, rin prestaba toda su atención a los fuegos artificiales –es una extraña comparación…

-los corales son coloridos, igual a los fuegos artificiales –dijo sonriendo

Len se paro en el barandal y se sentó en este, solo se mantenía agarrado por sus pies que los había enrollado en una de las barras

-¿Qué haces?, ¡te caerás!, ¡baja de ahí! –exclamo rin, pero Len no le hacía caso este, se concentraba en los fuegos artificiales -¡oye!, es peligroso ¡en serio!

-vale, vale –dijo dándose la vuelta, pero resbalo y quedo colgando de una mano -¡ayúdame! –Le grito a Rin que intentaba agarrarle con las manos pero Len termino por resbalarse y caer directo hacia el mar -¡Rinnnn!

-¿Qué hago? –dijo mirando hacia abajo, Len ya había caído al agua –si no hago nada, se ahogara y m-morirá… lo hare –dijo por fin y se levanto y se paro en el barandal y se tiro en picada hacia el mar

Dentro de este, Len apenas veía, ya casi no podía respirar, estiraba la mano para intentar salir, pero, el no sabía nadar, puedo escuchar como alguien le llamaba, pudo divisar a una chica rubia que le extendía la mano y gritaba su nombre, pero esa chica era muy bella, era un ángel… ¡no!, era una sirena… era Rin.

-¿estás bien?, vamos, dime que estas bien, ¿estás bien?

-s-si…-respondió Len empezando a toser agua del mar

-me alegro, me preocupaste, no vuelvas a hacer eso –dijo frunciendo el seño –pudiste haber muerto, ¡te dije que era peligroso!

-g-Gomenasai –se disculpo –pero… arigato

-¿doshite? –pregunto confusa

-por haberme salvado, tu eres una sirena, ¿verdad?

-y-yo n-no, ¡has de haber tragado agua de mar! –se excuso rin poniéndose de pie, pero por lógica, se cayó de nuevo

-ten cuidado, podrías lastimarte sirenita –dijo riendo

-¡que no soy…! –pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un trueno, inmediatamente Rin se agacho y cubrió con sus brazos y se tapo los oídos, los truenos le asustaban, ella no los soportaba.

-¿te asustan? –rin asintió con un apenas audible "hai" -¿en el mar no se escuchan? –rin negó con un dedo

De pronto, sintió como una gota de agua caía sobre su pelo, luego, empezaron a caer mas y mas, Rin se puso de pie como pudo y se tiro a la orilla del mar, casi amanecía, se tenía que ir ya, antes de que se dieran cuenta de que esta había salido, antes de poder irse del todo…

-¡espera! –Grito Len -¿Cuándo te volveré a ver?

-ya no, nunca –dijo nadando lentamente hacia atrás

-por favor, quiero volver a verte

-toma –dijo lanzándole un collar en forma de clave de sol naranja que colgaba en su cuello–con esto no me olvidaras – y se sumergió en las profundidades del mar

-Rin… -dijo el rubio mirando hacia el mar

* * *

6 años después…

-Nee-chan, despierta-decía una chica de cabello verde turquesa atado en dos coletas, y ojos del mismo color, su aleta, claramente, era también del color turquesa–ya es tarde, levántate floja –decía moviendo a la susodicha

-cinco minutos más Miku-nee

-¿Cómo que cinco?, ¡ya te di media hora!

-entonces otra media hora más –dijo volviendo a cubrirse con la sabana de algas

-¡floja!

-estoy en mi sueño de belleza –se quejo la rubia

-pues ya paso la hora del sueño de belleza, levántate

-a ti te falta el sueño de belleza Miku-nee

-¡rin!

-ya esta –dijo sentándose en su anranjada y acolchonada concha –ya me… -bostezo -…levante

-vamos Rin, apresúrate, Meiko-nee dice que tiene algo importante que decirte

-espérame…

-pero que aleta más lenta –se burlaba la mayor

Ambas nadaron lo más rápido posible y llegaron hasta el salón del castillo, ahí se encontraba una sirena de cola roja, cabello corto hasta los hombros café y ojos del mismo color

-¡onee-chan!, ¿Qué tenias que decirme? –pregunto la sirena de cola naranja

-rin, tenemos que…

-tenemos que enviarte a tierra firme –respondió otra sirena acercándose, de ojos azules y cabello largo color rosa y cola del mismo color

-Luka-nee, yo le quería dar la noticia –se quejo la peli-café

-Gomen, Mei-chan

-p-pero, ¿iré yo sola?

-no te preocupes nee-chan, nosotras te acompañaremos –dijo Miku en tono alegre

-pero… ¿Por qué debemos ir a la tierra?

-el reino de Oceanía está en peligro, y solo nosotras podemos salvarlo

-¿y?-pregunto confundida Rin

-a ti te falta esto –dijeron las tres al unisonó mostrando sus colgantes con una clave de sol, una roja, otra rosada y otra verde-turquesa

-jeje…

* * *

**Nea:y aqui vamos con nuestra nueva historia...**

**Miyu: Leyenda de sirena**

**Nea: esperamos que por favor les guste**

**Miyu: dejad reviews onegai...**

**Nea: todos los suscriptores, onegai, agregadla como favoritos, onegai**

**Miyu: son nuestra razon de inspiracion, dejen reviews**

**Nea y Miyu: !hasta la proxima!**


	2. En tierra firme

**Cuando veas "leyenda de Sirena" en tu cuarto o donde sea que estés, enciende la luz y no te acerques mucho a la pantalla, ¿Ok?**

* * *

Desde las profundidades del mar, se divisaban perfectamente 4 sirenas nadando hacia la superficie, en tierra firme, el sol estaba apareciendo, era amanecer, nadie estaría a esa hora en la playa así que, era buena hora, ya que nadie vería a las sirenas saliendo.

Cuando todas llegaron a tierra firme, se sentaron en la arena y cambiaron sus colas por piernas, cada quien llevaba ropa un conjunto de ropa diferente *1 .Todas tenían ropa lista y ya tenían piernas, ahora, solo les quedaba buscar un lugar donde quedarse el tiempo en que estarían ahí, era hora de buscar un hotel, Luka y Meiko se pusieron de pie y empezaron a caminar fácilmente, en cambio Rin y Miku tan solo ponerse de pie cayeron inmediatamente en la arena.

-debéis tener más cuidado –regaño la peli-rosa

-Gomen Onee-chan, pero duele –se quejaron ambas

-venga, les ayudaremos –dijo agarrando a ambas de las manos –Luka, tu toma a Miku –esta obedeció y ambas salieron cargando a sus hermanitas.

Caminaron por un largo rato y se pararon frente a un hotel que se veía muy lujoso, tenia vista al mar, y por detrás se escuchaba perfectamente que había piscinas

-¡aquí es! –Exclamo Meiko –nos quedaremos a vivir aquí

-¿pero cómo?, si no tenemos ni una sola moneda –se quejo Miku mostrando sus bolsillos vacios

-no es necesario –dijo Luka –la dueña, nos hará un descuento especial

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunto rin curiosa

-solo lo sabemos –respondieron Meiko y Luka al unisonó

Dicho esto ambas entraron al hotel seguidas de las menores, dentro, la dueña estaba sentada detrás del mostrador entregando la llave a unos huéspedes, llevaba una gorra negra en la cabeza, por lo cual no se le veía muy bien el rostro, aparte de que lo tenía fijo en el mostrador sacando unas llaves.

-cuarto para cuatro –hablo Luka

-muy bien –respondió escribiendo está en una libreta -¿a nombre de quién?

-Lily Ningyo

-¿Qué?, ¡pero si esa soy…! –levanto la mirada y se topo con unos ojos café, y una sonrisa de satisfacción por parte de una castaña de cabello corto –no puede…

-¿m-mama?, ¿en realidad eres tú? –pregunto rin acercándose y parándose frente a ella

-¡mami! –chillo Miku corriendo a abrazar a Lily

-cre-creimos que h-habías muerto

-¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada? –Se quejo Miku mirando a sus dos hermanas mayores-y si estabas viva, ¿Por qué no volviste a Oceanía? –dijo separándose y mirando a Lily

-¿ya no nos querías? –gimoteo rin con una lagrima rodando por su mejilla

-¿Qué?, no querida, yo siempre las he querido, y todos los días me acuerdo de ustedes, pero no podía volver al mar, ya no

-¿Por qué?

-vengan, les mostrare –dijo y les guio hasta una sala detrás del mostrador, hai se encontraba una gran piscina, Lily se tiro al agua y en segundos ya estaba convertida en sirena, solo, que había algo en ella que estaba mal –cuando me atraparon en la red –mostro su aleta, estaba rajada –me enganche con los anzuelos y…

* * *

**~flashback~**

_Una sirena de cabello largo rubio de ojos azules y cola amarilla con unos cuantos toques en gris, se encontraba nadando muy cerca de la superficie, por la zona pesquera, se dirigió mas a la superficie y puso su mano a las afuera del mar y empezó a jugar con el agua, luego bajo y se dio cuenta de que los peces nadaban a toda velocidad a la dirección contraria._

_Para cuando la sirena se dio cuenta, se encontraba enredada en una red de pesca, esta intento escapar y nado lo más rápido que pudo, pero la red tenia ganchos que, le rajaron el aleta, esta intento mover lo más cuidadosamente posible su aleta para re-acomodarla pero el daño ya se había hecho y había un gran rasguño._

_Rápidamente fue subida a la barca de pesca y en un instante ya tenía piernas, se encontraba inconsciente el dolor en su aleta o… piernas, prácticamente, la estaba matando, los pesqueros la tomaron y limpiaron su herida, luego, la llevaron a un hospital, ahí curaron de la herida de su pierna, lastimosamente, su aleta no se podía salvar, así que, Lily ya no podría nadar, tuvo que quedarse a vivir esos dos años en el mundo humano._

**~fin flashback~**

* * *

-…ya no podría nadar, mi aleta está rota, ya no me podría mover –dijo sentándose en la orilla de la piscina y volviendo a tener piernas

-no lo sabía, perdona –se disculpo rin abrazando a su madre

-no importa hija, pero… ya que se quedaran aquí, quiero que conozcan a alguien, vengan –todas la siguieron, llegaron a una habitación que decía "solo personal autorizado" Lily toco -¿puedo pasar?

Solo se escucho un "adelante" acompañado de sonido del televisor o la consola, Lily abrió la puerta y dejo ver que dentro, habían cuatro chicos, de diferentes edades cada uno.

-chicos –todos voltearon a ver a Lily –preséntense

-vale-se paro el mayor - yo soy Megurine Luki –dijo un peli-rosa ojiazul, se parecía a Luka

-yo soy Sakine Meito –dijo un castaño de ojos café, se parecía a Meiko

-Hatsune Mikuo –se presento un peli-verde-turquesa ojiazul sentado en el suelo jugando videojuegos

-soy Kagamine Rinto –dijo un rubio ojiazul con horquillas en el pelo al lado del peli-turquesa

-ellas son mis hijas, Luka, Meiko, Miku y Rin Ningyo –dijo Lily señalando a cada una

-así que ellas también son chicas-pez –dijo burlón Meito

-cállate, no ves que son sirenas ignorante-le reprocho Luki

-pues yo creía que las sirenas eran mucho más bonitas –y más voluptuosas –dijo Mikuo refiriéndose a las dos menores

Rin y Miku apretaron los puños ¿les habían dicho planas?, ese chico no sabía en qué problemas se habían metido, ambas pegaron sus manos y las abrieron y las empezaron a mover de repente, del baño empezó a salir una serpiente de agua que se dirigía principalmente a Mikuo, el agua empezó a rodearlo, Miku bajo la mano y rin chasqueo los dedos, el agua se congelo dejando prisionero a Mikuo

-¿Cómo que no somos voluptuosas? –se quejaron enojadas las hermanas

-parece que te has metido en un gran lio Mikuo-nii –le susurro el rubio

-¿alguien más apoya la idea de que nosotras no somos voluptuosas? –Dijeron amenazadoramente las hermanas mientras del baño empezaban a salir otros tres tentáculos de agua, todos negaron rápidamente –eso pensábamos –rin chasqueo los dedos y el agua se devolvió al grifo o a la tina o de donde sea que hayan salido

-etto… bueno, parecen que ya se conocen así que, les llevare a sus cuartos –dijo sacando a sus cuatro hijas dirigiéndolas a la habitación más grande había, tenían dos baños, una piscina y jacuzzi dentro, cuatro camas, dos aires acondicionados, cuatro ventiladores, cuatro roperos enormes, dos grandes sillones, una enorme pantalla plana, un balcón con vista al mar, etc. Con tal, era una habitación enorme.

-chicas, no debieron haber hecho eso –regaño Luka

-pero Onee, esos críos se han burlado de nosotras, teníamos que hacer algo nosotras también –se defendieron las menores

-pero congelar al pobre chico –les recrimino Meiko

-El se lo busco, además…

-…nadie se mete con las Ningyo –dijeron ambas al unisonó

-bueno, entonces será mejor que se vayan a dormir ya, mamá nos ha ido a inscribir en un instituto para que estudiemos, así que mañana empezamos, nos han hecho pasar como estudiantes de intercambio, así que… a dormir

-Meiko-nee, ¿tenemos que ir a la escuela?

-pues claro, ¿Qué se quieren quedar analfabetas o qué?

Rin bufo, se fue a acostar a su cama y esa noche soñó cuando salió a superficie por primera vez, la vez que perdió su colgante, pero encontró su primer amor.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente las cuatro se despertaron, bajaron a desayunar y se dirigieron a su instituto ya con su uniforme*2 puesto.

* * *

**Nea: y aqui estamos despues de tres siglos in actualizar**

**Miyu: pero las maestras nos odian, todos los dias estan repletos de tareas**

**Nea: si se han fijado, hay * con un numero**

**Miyu: es para mostrar las imagenes, porque no somos muy buenas describiendo**

**Nea: y aqui van: **

**.****-*1=**

** .****-*2 =**

**Miyu: si no les logran ver dando click**

**Nea: entonces solo copien y peguen **

**Miyu: y les aparecera la imagen**

**Nea: asi que hasta la proxima**

**Miyu y Nea: !see you later!**


	3. Cita Parte 1

**Cuando veas "leyenda de Sirena" en tu cuarto o donde sea que estés, enciende la luz y no te acerques mucho a la pantalla, ¿Ok?**

* * *

En el salón de clases del instituto "Vocaloid", se encontraban un peli-azul y un rubio hablando tranquilamente, hasta que se les acerco un peli-morado corriendo.

-chicos, ¿ya escucharon las noticias?

-¿Qué noticias Gakupo?, ¿por fin tienes novia?-dijo burlándose el peli-azul

-vamos, cuando tenga novia, ya verán que será alguien muy bella que hará que a ustedes se les caiga la saliva –dijo enojado el peli-morado

-vale, vale, no te enojes, pero ¿Cuál era la tan importante noticia?

-era… ya recuerdo, vienen cuatro alumnas nuevas de intercambio, al parecer estaban estudiando en… en ¡Corea!

-¿y?, ¿Qué es lo importante?, estudiantes transferidos vienen en cada momento

-¿pero cómo lo has sabido que transfieren estudiantes?, nadie ha comentado nada, o serás que has espiado a los directores o que has entrado a la sala de maestros y… o será que eres un alienígena que torturo a los maestros y directores para que te dieran la información y luego usaras a las estudiantes para apoderarte del planeta y…

-ya deja de inventar Kaito –le interrumpió el rubio –si fuera un extraterrestre ya te habría deshecho en cualquier momento, y además, ni que fuera ilegal entrar al despacho de los maestros

-Megpoid me lo dijo –hablo Gakupo –dice que tal vez y convenzo a una de las nuevas para que sea mi novia, ya que como ni me conocen lo más probable es eso y… ¿y tu Len?

-¿yo qué?, yo no tengo nada que ver en tu vida amorosa Gakupo

-no, eso no, ¿tú no te le aventaras a una de las nuevas?-pregunto Kaito –por que yo si

-pues yo no, yo no soy un Don Juan como ustedes

-y habla el más popular de la secundaria ¿no?

-ya ven –respondió Len cruzándose de brazos y recostándose en la silla

La campana toco y toda la multitud de personas que se encontraba en los pasillos entro de nuevo a sus respectivos salones, luego entro el profesor guía de la clase.

-buenos días alumnos –dijo poniendo los libros en la mesa

-¡buenos días Hiyama-Sensei! –respondieron todos

-bueno alumnos, tengo una noticia que darles, tenemos… -fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abrirse, por esta entraron Luki, Meito, Rinto y un resfriado Mikuo – ¿se puede saber vuestra tardanza?

-las nuevas, hemos venido con ellas

-y las dos menores han tenido una pequeña disputa con Mikuo

-¡¿pequeña?! ¡Esas locas casi me matan y ustedes dicen que son pequeñas!-chillo el peli-turquesa

-ya, ya Mikuo, no les llames locas que están ahí afuera, y si te lo recuerdo, esas "locas", como tú dices, serán nuestras compañeras –le susurro Meito

-bueno jóvenes, a sus asientos, u como ya se habrán dado cuenta, tenemos cuatro alumnas nuevas, pasen señoritas y preséntense –la puerta se abrió y las cuatro hermanas pasaron

Miku y Rin pasaron corriendo hasta enfrente, Meiko y Luka iban de lo más tranquilas.

-yo…-le taparon la boca

-yo soy Ningyo Miku, un gusto y… ¡auch!, ¿Por qué me mordiste?

-no me dejas hablar, yo soy Ningyo Rin, encantada y…

-suficiente –dijo Miku jalándole del lazo del cabello –es mi turno no termine de presentarme y… ¡auch!, ¡rin!

-no hagas eso –interrumpió Rin jalándole una de sus coletas a Miku

-cállense las dos –dijeron Meiko y Luka al unisonó, y les taparon la boca a cada una y las agarraron de los brazos –nosotras somos Ningyo Meiko y Luka –dijeron señalándose a ambas

-siguen igual de locas-susurro Mikuo para sí mismo,pero para su desgracia, las sirenas tienen un gran sentido de la audición

-¿Cómo que estamos locas? –Dijeron ambas posándose detrás de este -¿Qué no te basto con la lección que te dimos esta mañana?, ¿acaso quieres otra Mikuo-nii?

-etto…-Mikuo trago pesadamente –n-no, yo no me refería a ustedes, m-me refería a otras dos chicas que son locas, p-pero no son ustedes

-mas te vale –dijo rin apartándose

-porque si no, ya te veras con nosotras dos –dijo Miku alejándose de él y dirigiéndose enfrente de la clase de nuevo

Mikuo suspiro, de la que se había salvado de esas dos locas

-bueno yo diría que… señorita Ningyo –todas voltearon a ver al profesor -…Meiko, usted siéntese a la derecha del joven Shion, el peli-azul de bufanda.

Meiko se dirigió a su puesto indicado y se sentó.

-señorita Ningyo Miku, usted siéntese a la izquierda del joven Shion –Miku asintió y se dirigió a la izquierda del peli-azul –señorita Ningyo Luka, delante de el joven Kamui, el peli-morado –Luka asintió y se sentó delante de este –señorita Ningyo Rin usted se sentara detrás de… del joven Kagamine, el rubio de cola alta –rin se dirigió a su puesto y se sentó.

En el receso, Miku, Luka y Meiko, esperaban a Rin que se había quedado buscando su obento dentro de su bolso, se dio la vuelta, pero choco con alguien y cayó al suelo.

-g-Gomenasai –dijo mientras se volvía a levantar

-etto… no hay problema –respondió ayudándole a levantarse –soy Kagamine Len, ¿tú eres…?

-etto, Ningyo Rin, la nueva –respondió agarrando de nuevo el obento

-oh claro, la que intimido a Hatsune ¿no?, la que él dice que es tsundere

-Mikuo-nii dijo ¿!que ¡?-pregunto enojada Rin

-no le culpo, ¿por cierto?, ¿tienes algo que hacer en la tarde?-pregunto Len

-emm… no, no creo, además mis hermanas quieren ir a nadar un poco, y Miku quiere pasar tiempo con mi mama, asi que no, no tengo nada que hacer

-entonces vendrás conmigo al festival del parque –dijo saliendo del aula

-¿Qué?, espera yo no…

-¡te espero a las seis a la plaza!-grito desde afuera del salón

-parece que alguien tiene una cita –canturreo Meiko acercándose a su hermanita menor

-dejadme en paz, y vamos a comer ya, tengo mucha hambre-se quejo la rubia

-eso te pasa por no levantarte temprano –le regaño Luka –te dije que si no te apurabas no tendrías tiempo de desayunar, asi que, ya sabes, mañana levantadita a las 6:30, va igual para ti Miku

-hai, hai-respondio la peli-turquesa apretándose el estomago para que no le sonaran las tripas

-¿podemos ir a almorzar ya?-preguntaron ambas hermanas al unisonó

* * *

-¿Qué te puso mama a ti Miku?-pregunto Rin abriendo su obento

-me puso puerros, sushi, y tariyaki –dejo mirando su obento -¿y a ti?

-etto yo… olvide mi obento, jeje… -dijo rascándose la nuca -¿no me das del tuyo?

-pues fijate a la próxima, porque yo no te dare.

-eso te pasa por levantarse tarde, haragana –la regañaron las Ningyo mayores -y nosotras tampoco te daremos

-Hmmmm…. –se quejo Rin mientras se apretaba el estomago esperando que al menos asi dejaran de sonar sus tripas

* * *

**Nea: parece que despues de 100 años escribimos ¿no?**

**Miyu: pero es que hemos estado con otros proyectos como Neko, Neko Life's**

**Nea: A Bloody Love Story, The dreams are fulfilled, entre otors que no hayamos mencionado**

**Miyu: pero gracias por haber dejado reviews en el cap anterior, los respondere:**

**-Len-Kun: gracias, si tal vez se parece un poco a la sirenita, la estabamos viendo cuando empezamos con los capitulos, y sobre la historia de una idol, ese talvez lo pasemos el sabado ya que tenemos dia libre sin tareas, e intentaremos actualizar los demas fics**

**-Gabriela Kagamine: si tenemos un mini problema con los links jeje, pero, intentaremos describir las imagenes, y ¡si encontrron a su mama!, Nea lo escribio pensando que seria ella la que encuentra a mamá, pero intentaremos hacer el siguiente cap talvez de cinco paginas**

**-Petiichina'muz: gracias que te haya gustado, lamentamos la demora, enseri, pero actualizaremos este sabado y domingo, intentaremos escribir cinco o seis paginas, torturare a Nea para que escriba  
**

**Nea: eso de torturarme no me suena mucho**

**Miyu: pero escribiras, mira que ya casi no hemos publicado como por dos meses**

**Nea: exagerada, a sido mes y medio**

**Miyu: ¬¬**

**Nea: ok, ok, entonces...**

**Miyu y Nea: !hasta el siguiente cap!**


End file.
